Heart Song
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Donnel was having doubts about telling her how he felt now, for how could a simple farm boy like himself ever be good enough for an angel like Olivia. Donnel/Olivia


"Get a hold of yerself, Donny, you can do this..."

Donnel took a deep, calming breath as he stepped out of Kellam's tent. He had tried to reassure Kellam about his worries over how his date with Cherche would go, and Donnel wished that he had someone to reassure him as well. When he had casually asked Olivia if she wanted to go to the festival with him yesterday, he hadn't expected her to agree so enthusiastically, which had caused her to run off, embarrassed. She had eventually returned and apologized for running off, and they had time to discuss when and where they would meet. He headed to that meeting place now, and his heart was pounding hard in his chest from nervousness.

He was going to tell Olivia how he felt about her tonight. He had been putting it off for far too long. Over the course of the time that they had spent together, with Olivia teaching him how to dance, and Donnel teaching her all he could about farming, he had fallen in love with her at some point along the way. She was kind, beautiful, and her shyness was so endearing to him, and he'd even seen improvements in her self esteem throughout their dancing lessons together. She was so perfect to him, and he wanted her to know that.

He spotted her waiting at the edge of the camp, waving goodbye to Panne as the taguel walked off, probably to find Lon'qu. She was like a goddess, with her impossibly long, bubblegum pink hair flowing around her, as she had opted to not tie it up in a ponytail tonight. He braids still framed her beautiful face, and when she turned her head and smiled at him, his heart skipped a beat as his face flushed. He was having doubts about telling her how he felt now, for how could a simple farm boy like himself ever be good enough for an angel like Olivia.

"H-hello Donnel." Olivia said softly, blushing as she shyly adverted her gaze. She then looked back up at him and her eyes fell on his hair. "Oh, you're hair..."

Donnel cringed. Absent was the pot that normally adorned his head, hiding the hot mess that was his hair. He thought it would be inappropriate to wear on a date, but his hair was just so unruly that he wished he had just given up and worn the pot. Olivia probably thought that he looked ridiculous. He watched with wide eyes as Olivia reached up with a shaky hand and lightly brushed a clump of hair that was sticking up. Donnel's breath caught in his throat and his heart was pounding in his ears.

"I-I like your hair. It's such a beautiful color..." Olivia said as she tried to smooth his hair out. Her eyes then widened and she jerked her hand back, covering her face with both hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Donnel! I-I shouldn't have done that!" Olivia exclaimed, her face turning bright red under her hands and she shook her head wildly. Donnel thought she looked incredible adorable, and thought that his heart might stop from the cuteness overload.

"Ah, I...it's alright Olivia." Donnel said when his brain had decided to start functioning again. "My hair has always had a mind of it's own. Never got about to learnin' a good way to tame it. But...thank ya for the compliment. That's mighty nice o' ya." Olivia removed her hands from her face and her eyes met Donnel's for a moment before they both looked away, embarrassed.

"W-well, I guess we should head into the village." Donnel finally said as he hesitantly offered her hand to Olivia. She nodded and slipped her hand into his, and he hoped she didn't notice how much he was shaking, because she could definitely feel how much hers was. This whole confessing his feelings thing was going to be harder than Donnel thought, and he sighed internally as he walked hand-in-hand with Olivia to the festival.

* * *

"...I think they might need some help."

Lissa looked away from the food stall that she was observing and looked to see what Stahl was talking about. She frowned when she spotted Donnel and Olivia, both looking absolutely flustered. They were holding hands, but they were avoiding each others gaze, with Olivia looking like she might run away at any given moment, and Donnel looking like he might vomit at any given moment.

"Yikes. You're right Stahl. We should have gotten them drunk or something before letting them go out together." Lissa said, giggling at the thought. She grabbed Stahl's hand and dragged him off towards Donnel and Olivia.

"Heya guys! Enjoying the festival?" Lissa said, smiling broadly. Olivia and Donnel both jumped in surprise as they turned towards her.

"Oh, hi Lissa. Hi Stahl. Uh, we're havin' a good time." Donnel said, laughing nervously. Olivia nodded slowly and looked at the ground. Lissa could practically feel the awkwardness flowing off of them in waves. She sighed and placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder and the other on Donnel's.

"Jeez, you guys need to lighten up a bit. C'mon, I think I hear some music over this way. Let's go check it out!" Lissa said as she grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her off. Donnel sighed and whispered a 'thank you' to Stahl, who chuckled as they both followed the two women.

Following the music led them to the village square, where a small band was playing music while couples danced with each other. Olivia seemed to immediately relax at the sight, her eyes lighting up and a large smile crossing her face. Lissa grinned and looked to Donnel, who was watching Olivia with a dumbstruck look on his face. He really wasn't trying to hide how he felt about Olivia, and that made Lissa giggle.

"Hey, this looks like a competition of some sort. You guys should totally enter!" Lissa said. Stahl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you guys have been dancing together a lot lately, right? You could probably win this with ease." Stahl chimed in, exchanging a grin with Lissa.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly dance in front of so many strangers." Olivia quickly protested, her face flushing as she shook her head. Donnel smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"I think it would be fun, Olivia. You're such a beautiful dancer, and I've learned so much from our lessons together. I reckon it'd be mighty fun to give it a try, even if we don't happen to win." he said. Olivia looked up at him, her eyes locking with his, and it felt as though a thunder spell had been cast straight through his heart. He was amazed at the effect one look from her had on him.

"O-okay Donnel, I'll give it a try, for you." Olivia said, smiling as he led her out to the dancing area. Lissa ginned as she watched them go.

"And Lissa manages to save the day! Am I good or what?" she said, giggling as she looked at Stahl, who laughed.

"Ha! I have to admit, that was pretty clever, Lissa. I think you gave them the push that they needed." he said, taking one of her hands in his.

"Well, the rest is up to them. Let's go Stahl. I hope there's still some of those chicken kebabs left." Lissa said as she and Stahl walked off.

"Me too, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, you ninny!"

* * *

Donnel would have to thank Lissa and Stahl later for helping him out of his awkward situation. As he and Olivia danced along with the music, he noticed that the nervous tension that he'd been feeling from the both of them had dissolved completely. Olivia was smiling as he twirled her around, and her gaze never left his, even when the crowd around them was focused on the new couple, cheering them on. The music eventually stopped, and they were named the unanimous winners of the competition, which landed them some blue ribbons and their names etched onto a plaque in the village square. They were both quite bashful at the attention, but had both agreed that they had a good time.

"I'm amazed at how much your dancing has improved since we started practicing together." Olivia said to Donnel as she gazed out onto the calm lake that sat before them. They had retreated from the village after the dancing competition to get away from the crowds and get some fresh air.

"Aw shucks. I only got so good 'cause you're such a good teacher." Donnel said, smiling at her as she turned to look at him. Silence fell between them as Donnel's heart began racing. This was it. He had to tell her now before he chickened out. He took a deep breath and blurted out his feelings.

"I-I really like you, Olivia!"

"I-I really like you, Donnel!"

Olivia gasped and her hands went to cover her face as she blushed madly. Donnel blinked rapidly as he gawked at Olivia, trying to process what had just happened. Did she really just confess that she like him too? He felt like he was dreaming. Donnel recovered and a smile crossed his face before he burst out laughing.

"Shoot, Olivia! We're like two peas in a pod, aren't we? Spillin' our feelings at the same time like that." Donnel said. Olivia slowly lowered her hands from her face and giggled softly, nodding her head in agreement. Donnel sighed with relief as he doubts left him, and he took Olivia's hands in his own.

"Gosh, Olivia, I feel like I'm in a wonderful dream. Yer the most amazin' woman that I've ever met. I'd always hoped that you'd feel the same about me as I did 'bout you, and by golly I so happy that is the case. It's almost like yer the white swan to my black swan. Well, I'm more off an odd duck I s'pose." Donnel said, chuckling as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Oh Donnel, if I had to choose between a swan prince and an odd duck like you, I'd pick you every time." Olivia said, blushing as she giggled softly. She hesitated for a moment before leaning up and placing a light kiss on Donnel's cheek. Donnel's face flushed and he thought he might pass out from a happiness overload.

"Would you dance with me again tonight under the moon, my swan prince?" Olivia asked, the look of adoration in her eyes taking Donnel's breath away.

"Aw, of course. I reckon I'd do about anything for my swan princess." Donnel said, taking one of Olivia's hands in his and placing his other at her waist. She took his hand and placed her other one around his neck.

"The moon was smilin' gently down..." they both began to sing together as they danced under the light of the moon. The melody poured forth from their hearts as they danced along, with only the stars as witness to the blossoming of their new love.


End file.
